Goodbye
by voltagelisa
Summary: This is a short one shot of Thane and Shepard.


**Thank you so much Jen for editing this chapter for me. I really appreciate it. **

**So this is a one shot I thought up last night while sleeping. It wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it, a warning though, a few people have told me it's sad.**

**Leave a review, give me your thoughts about it. Hope to hear from you. **

**Goodbye**

The sun was setting over the lake, creating red streaksthrough the light clouds. The murmuring of people blended with the waves as a young Drell stood beside me, grieving. Shuddering breaths wracked his body as he stared out over the water where his father's body would shortly be interred. Once the prayers were done, they would place him in the water as was their custom.

He had always been by my side; my lover, my friend, my confidant. He was gone now, becoming a memory that I will cherish forever. I looked toward the young Drell grieving silently, accepting the comfort of my hand in his.

Late in the night, in each other's arms, Thane finally succumbed to his disease. With his final breath he asked me for one thing. For the first time since we've been together, he had asked something of me instead of always giving of himself. "Siha," he whispered, his breath rattling in his chest. I looked up at him with sad eyes, knowing this was to be my last night with him. "Can you watch over my son?" he asked. This was something I was more than willing to do, and he knew this. We had talked about it so many times. I nodded, unable to speak; sobs were so close to the surface that I knew if I said anything, I wouldn't be able to stop the tears. Right now he needed me to be strong, as he had always been for me.

EDI opened my door, knowing I wouldn't leave his side. Kolyat came in, sadness etched deep in his eyes as he watched his father fight for breath. I went to move from the bed so he would have time alone with Thane, but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "No, stay by his side where you belong," he murmured softly, his eyes full of warmth. I smiled thankfully at him as a tear slipped from my eye at his kindness. He sat at the edge of the bed, taking Thane's hand in his.

A calming silence filled the room as we gave comfort to each other. Thane's chest shuddered as he wheezed in another breath, coughing violently when it hitched on the fluid in his lungs. With trembling hands, he joined my hand with his son's. "Look after her," he hissed out, his face contorting in pain as he struggled to breathe. His eyes slowly fluttered closed, his grip on our hands relaxing.

My breath hitched as I knew his time had finally come. He took one more strained breath, his voice barely audible. "Know that I love you both," he whispered with that one last breath. My tears fell onto him as he gave a shuddering sigh; his body falling lax, his eyes glazing over and closing.

He was gone.

My sobs wracked my body, as my tears fell free. My love, he was gone. No longer would I see him when we woke; no longer would I hear his voice.

No longer…

Strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly as others' sobs joined mine. We held each other over the body of the person we both loved dearly. We took comfort in each other, knowing we would both miss him.

I looked around the beach where we stood; all the team was there. Sadness burned bright in each of their eyes, mourning the loss of one of their own. They stood, each saying their goodbye in their own way, waiting for me to say my own. "He's not gone. He'll be waiting for us when our time comes," Kolyat murmured, his distant eyes staring out at the waiting water that would embrace his father with open arms.

"That's not the only place he will be. He'll be in our memories, our hearts and dreams," I told him with a wistful smile, saying a silent goodbye to him.

_Good bye my love, I'll never forget you, _I said silently as I turned to walk away. It was time to do what he wished most for me.

Live.

Kolyat walked with me. "Can I have my father's old room before he lived with you?" he asked softly, his voice reminding me of his father.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay wherever you wish," I replied, smiling at him. I felt a lightness in me, as though someone else was smiling happily; someone who would be watching over us.

~ooo~

I watched as my son and my heart walked away together. My heart filled with happiness, knowing that I hadn't left them alone; they would always have each other. My greatest fear had been that I would leave her with nothing.

I smiled wistfully as I looked back where my body lay, as is tradition for my people. Nearby, I saw my first love, Irikah. She had smiled gently at me. "No, Thane. I do not wait for you; you belong with another now," she said softly, without spite or anger. She looked happy that I had found love once more.

I didn't know what to say to her. What I wanted was to be with my Siha, beside her as I watched her walk away. "Worry not; all things happen for a reason," Irikah laughed softly, slowly fading from my sight.

They say when you die, you find peace if you've done enough good in your life. I did not. I mourned my passing, even though I knew it was inevitable. I closed my eyes as sadness suffocated me like a blanket. She wouldn't be here with me, she wouldn't be in my arms, her sweet voice wouldn't be near. Her scent would become a memory as she lives on and I would fade when she found love once more. Even dead, someone's heart can feel heaviness; mine felt like lead in my chest. I prayed and meditated, but still my death had come before I was truly ready.

Siha… I wish… I hope… I pray… Live for me, for I live no longer. 


End file.
